Robotniks NICE bean machine?
by DeNerd
Summary: A story about Dr Robotniks Mean Bean machine. The robots working on the bean machine get sick of Robotniks bullying and decide to do something about it.
1. While at work...

**Dr. Robotnik's NICE Bean Machine?**

****

In case you don't know the robots who worked on the bean machine are (In order.) Arms, Frankly, Humpty, Coconuts, Davy Sprocket, Skweel, Dynamight, Grounder, Spike, Sir Ffuzzy-Logik, Dragon Breath and Scratch. 

I have decided (With help from the Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog cartoons) that Coconuts was made first, then Scratch and Grounder were made next and then the rest were made last.

Coconuts was sat facing a computer screen. On the screen lots of little beans were falling down to the ground. All Coconuts had to do was move the beans so they went in groups of four and then were teleported into the mean bean machine. Where they were turned into ruthless killing machines.

He wasn't the only one. Twelve similar computers sat round him in a ring. He was on number 4; He had been sat there for so long it felt like years. He paused the game and looked around him. Of the thirteen computers only ten were occupied. Numbers 8 and 12 were paused and number 13 was switched off.

"Why hast thou stopped working, Coconuts?" Asked Sir Ffuzzy-Logik. Almost instantly all the robots in the room were paying attention. He didn't blame them, they had so little to do that even this simple question was first class entertainment.

"Don't you ever get sick of doing this, Fuzz?" Coconuts asked him. Sir Ffuzzy-Logik only ever stopped working to tell the others to work harder.

"Are we playing that game where you only answer a question with a question?" Asked Davy Sprocket hopefully. He often got bored and would do anything of it meant he could stop working.

"That game's poncy, like you!" Snapped Spike, whose sole purpose in life, was to act bigger than everybody else.

"No, Davy, we're not. I'm just sick of doing this pointless job and I'd like to know if I'm not the only one." Coconuts said, ignoring Spike comment.

"Thou should be proud to do any work for Lord Robotnik, no matter how wearisome." Sir Ffuzzy-Logik told him.

"Nut's got a point about this being pointless though." Said Dragon Breath, "Buttnik never uses these beanie-badniks for anything!"

"Dragon Breath! Thou shalt be ashamed of thyself! You have just named thy lord in the same manner that the Spiky Blue Demon oft does!"

"Cut the chivalry crap Fuzz-face!" Snapped Frankly, "Sonic's got a good point. He's more Butt than he is Robot!" The robots all started laughing, except for Sir Ffuzzy-logik and Coconuts.

"Yeah. And it's true what he says about the paintbrush-moustache!" Dynamight said.

They started laughing even more. But Sir Ffuzzy-Logik jumped furiously off his seat and grabbed his trident. "Scum and traitors! All of you! Except for valiant Coconuts" He roared, "How darest thou insult the very man who gave us life! Thou shalt pay verily for this outrage!"

He was about to attack the lot of them. When they heard Robotnik shouting and yelling upstairs. They were all quiet and listened intently. After a long while all was quiet, and then Scratch and Grounder walked through the door. They were dented in many places and Grounder's nose had dropped off.

"B-boy, looks like S-Sonic was in a bad mood today!" Said Humpty.

"Not really. This is what Robotnik did to us when he found out that we messed up his plan." Said Scratch.

"Again." Added Grounder, "And now it's back to the bean machine. I wish I'd never been made!" He finished sadly.

"Say not such things." Said Sir Ffuzzy-Logik, "For to live is a greater gift than anything in the world."

"Not like this, it isn't!" Snapped Scratch. "Do you really mean that you don't hate working on the bean machine and never getting a chance to do anything else?"

"Oh no! Sir Fuzz is not going to like that!" Thought Coconuts. 

"To say I didn't would be to lie." Sir Ffuzzy-Logik said, surprising them all, "But I am glad to have a life, because with life comes a chance of happiness."

"And what do you think would make you happy?" Asked Arms.

"To have a beautiful wife and be able to ride into battle with her favours."

"I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend to snuggle with when Sonic had beat me up." Said Scratch. "Another robot chicken. With long beautiful legs and a shiny thin body. Do you think someone like that would like me if I met her?" He asked.

"It wouldn't matter." Said Coconuts sadly. "Do you guys honestly think Robotnik would let us have anything that made us happy?"

"What do you mean Coconuts?" Asked Grounder, "Why shouldn't he?"

"I once had a girlfriend. I made her using the robot-making machine. She was beautiful, I called her Angel, because she had a neon halo instead of a flashbulb. We used to talk to each other and have fun and other stuff. I loved her more than anything else in the world. But when Robotnik found out about her, he took her away from me. He said I shouldn't be wasting my time with stupid things like girls. I told him I loved her and he said I couldn't love her because I was just a robot and robots don't have feeling like that. Then he destroyed her." All of this, Coconuts said in a quiet and sad voice. After he had finished a couple of drops of oil dropped from his eyes. "Dammit! Now I'm crying. Could you guys just leave me alone for a while now." He said, and then he ran out of the room.

"Vile dog!" Said Sir Ffuzzy-Logik once he had run out of the room.

"How can you insult him like that!" Snapped Davy Sprocket; for he was surprised that Sir Ffuzzy-Logik had insulted Coconuts, as he was Sir Ffuzzy-Logik's best friend. "He still loves her, even though it's been years since she… left." 

"Not poor Coconuts, I refer to that, that traitorous Robotnik! To take away the one precious thing that he had! To think I have spent so long honouring him is to disgust me!"

"Y-you mean that d-don't like Dr Robotnik anymore?" Humpty piped up.

"Indeed not! I shalt not serve that dog any longer! In fact, I shalt destroy these machines of slavery!"

He then picked up his trident and went to smash in one of the computer monitors. Only he was stopped by Coconuts, who had just entered the room.

"Hey! What's going on here? Have you lot been annoying him again?" Coconuts, who was now back to his usual self, snapped.

"Actually, Sir Ffuzzt-Logik has just realised how oppressive Dr Robotnik is and is planning to put an end to it." Skweel said. 

Coconuts stared. "You what?" He exclaimed.

"He isn't the only one!" Scratch said, "I'm sick of him bashing my beak in just because none of his plans ever work!"

"Yeah! And I'm sick of him never welding my head on properly!" Grounder said.

"And I'm sick of working on this stupid bean machine!" Davy Sprocket said.

"So lets blow up these machines!" Dynamite shouted.

"YEAH!"

"Wait a second!" Coconuts shouted. "I have a way we can _really annoy Robotnik! Wait a second."_

He went over to machine number 13 and booted it up. He then typed something into it and then turned it back off."

"What ist thou doing, friend Coconuts?" Sir Ffuzzy-Logik asked.

"I've reversed the direction of the machine and reprogrammed it to make, well, _niceniks. Imagine what Robotniks going to think when he finds out that his robotic army wants to spread love and peace all over the world!"_

Everyone laughed. Not the annoyingly corny evil-villains laugh that they usually did, but joyous, happy laughter. 

And then they all got back to work and, for the first time in ages, they couldn't wait to get started.

Please tell me whether you like that or not, as if I get enough reviews I will carry on with what happens next.


	2. Meeting the Beanie-Niceniks

Chapter 2: Meeting the Beanie-Niceniks  
  
Sonic stood up to his ankle in metal debris, looking around for any sign of a badnik. Usually he would be looking around in the satisfaction that he'd managed to trash another 100 or so badniks. But at the moment he was looking around in puzzlement.  
  
"Knux, are you sure this is the right place?" He asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it is. Why would all this junk be here if it wasn't from the badnik attack we were told about?" Knuckles said.  
  
"I know. But what the heck happened to them. Badniks don't just fall apart for no reason."  
  
"Maybe they ran off when they heard we were coming." Tails piped up.  
  
"Since when were badniks smart enough to do that?" Knuckles said, "They usually fight to the death."  
  
"It looks like they were destroyed by something else." Sonic said, "I just want to know who or what it was!"  
  
"You might find out sooner than you think." Said Tails "Look!"  
  
Coming towards them was a huge army of small badniks.  
  
"They don't look that strong!" Knuckles pointed out, "We can easily take them put!"  
  
"Hey! There's NOTHING I couldn't easily take out!" Sonic boasted.  
  
"If you're so brilliant, deal with it on your own!" Knuckles replied.  
  
"Hey! Sonic look! They're cleaning up the mess!" Tails said.  
  
"Maybe we should check these dudes out." Sonic said, "I don't think Buttnik would bother with eco-friendliness!"  
  
"Yo!" Sonic said to one of them as he walked up to it. "What are you things doing?"  
  
"We're tidying up the mess from these nasty badniks!" It said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.  
  
"So you're cleaning bots." Knuckles stated.  
  
"No. We're the Beanie-niceniks. We destroyed all these horrid badniks!"  
  
"That doesn't sound very nice!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"You're freedom fighters, aren't you?" It replied, "Coconuts told us about you. You nice, but you still destroy badniks, don't you?"  
  
"I supposed so." Tails started, but he was cut off by Sonic.  
  
"Anyway, we'd best not keep you from your work. C'mon guys." He said quickly and had bustled them away from the thing before they had a chance to protest.  
  
"Sonic! Those things could be a trick!" Knuckles said as soon as he had the chance to speak.  
  
"Wait a sec Knux." Sonic said, "Tails, when was the last time we heard form Coconuts?"  
  
"Wasn't it when you smashed up Robotnik's mean bean machine?"  
  
"Hey! Didn't that thing call itself a beanie-nicenik?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"It did. Looks like Buttnik's got the bean machine back on line." Sonic said.  
  
"But what is the bean machine?" Knuckles asked as he had not been (That pun didn't happen on purpose!) on Mobius at the time.  
  
So Sonic explained about how Robotnik had planned to turn all of the happy beans into badniks and how he had got his twelve favourite robots to work on and guard the machine.  
  
"So does that mean that we're going to go to the bean-machine and see what's going on?" Tails asked.  
  
"Right on little buddy!" Sonic said. "So follow me and lets..."  
  
"Hey Sonic! Wait for me sweetie!" Cried a very girly voice.  
  
"Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked his girlfriend, "I thought I told you to stay at home!"  
  
"I thought I could help take out a few badniks." Amy said gesturing with her crossbow.  
  
"Thanks, but I already told you. We can deal with little things like this on our own." Sonic explained. "Now, we've got to go to one of Robotnik's old hideouts to see if he's managed to get something working or not. So you stay here and make sure that there are no more badnik attacks in the Emerald Hill Zone. OK?"  
  
"But couldn't I help you?" Amy asked.  
  
Sonic sighed. "I'd rather you stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. We won't be long anyway; it'll just be another one of our run-in-and-smash-everything jobs. OK?"  
  
"OK." Amy said reluctantly.  
  
"Great! See you soon." Sonic said. "Now lets GO!" He shouted as he ran off into the distance with Knuckles and Tails.  
  
"Hmm! I don't see why I always have to stay here." Amy thought to herself. "I know, I'll follow him and then he'll have to lets me help him!" She thought as she started to follow the tracks and the others had made.  
  
Ok! I know this chapter is really short. And I'm sorry that I took so long to write it. I've had so many ideas recently that I've ended up trying to write three fanfictions at once! Hopefully I won't take so long with the next part as its half term next week and I'll have loads of spare time to write stuff. But until then thank you for being patient if you were one of the people who read chapter 1 when I first uploaded it! 


	3. Hedgehog Alert!

Chapter 3: Hedgehog Alert!

Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't realise, I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to SEGA. Also I am not gaining any money from this so if you want to go to court to take all the money I have made from this then you will probably earn around minus 3 hours worth. 

Author's note: OK, so it didn't take me quite as little amount of time to do this chapter as I thought it would. In fact it's taken me at least half a year to even decide to do this chapter! Sorry about that.

Since re-reading the first and second chapters I have realised that for anything that was said in chapter two to make sense, it must had happened AGES after chapter one! Which is the reason for the big time jump that's going to happen in this chapter.

Robotnik was pacing around his lab, munching on boiled eggs (His favourite snack) and occasionally jotting down ideas of how to kill Sonic. He had found it quite peaceful, having returned to the mountain fortress for a 'holiday' after so many years. Firstly because that irritating little hedgehog didn't know he was here and secondly because he had those twelve dumb-bots down in the bean machine to shout at and do everything for him. 

He munched on another boiled egg and washed it down with a gulp of creamy hot chocolate. This certainly WAS the good life.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is REALLY, REALLY BAD!" Humpty panicked.

"Calm down, Humpty. Everything will be fine." Coconuts said soothingly.

"FINE! You think things are going to be FINE!" Grounder said, joining the panic mode club. "We've spent the last three years making good badniks, we've just sent out a huge army of them to spread love and peace, and then Robotnik's come back here for a holiday and you think everything's going to be FINE! Are you NUTS?"

"Why the hell is everyone going psycho about this anyway?" Spike asked, "It's not like Buttnik is gonna come down here and inspect the beanies is he? He thinks they're ancient and useless!" 

"What if those new robots he brought with him see what we've done though?" Davy pointed out, "Y' know, those ones he brought 'cos he reckoned Scratch and Grounder weren't up to the job any more."

"Those things are too stupid to realise ANYTHING." Both members of the now Ex SSSSS Squad sneered.

"So the general consensus is that Robotnik isn't going to notice what we have done then?" Arms asked.

"Yes!" Coconuts replied.

"And even if he should do so? What should it matter?" Sir Ffuzzy Asked. "For there are twelve of us and only one of him, and our strength is much higher than the strength of his guards!"

It took a while for the others to digest this speech. 

"Are you suggesting…" Scratch said slowly, as if he didn't believe what he was saying, "That if Robotnik gives us any trouble we should…kill…him?"

"Well, why no…" Ffuzzy-Logik started before being cut of by the alarm.

"HEDGEHOG ALERT! HEDGEHOG ALERT!" The alarm blared.

"What should we do?" Grounder panicked.

"Stay here, Robotnik said he doesn't want us to be part of the security anymore." Coconuts pointed out. 

Unfortunately, Robotnik's voice came through over the intercom. "Can't you dimwits hear the alarm? GET TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!"

"Now what!" Scratch snapped.

"Humour him, I guess. We'll have to pretend to guard the lab."

But what if Sonic sees us? We're on HIS side now, but HE doesn't know that!" Frankly pointed out.

Coconuts thought about this. "Try and tell him what we're doing without letting Robotnik hear!" He said. Before they all ran to their battle stations.

"YEHA! The Blue bomber does it again!" Sonic shouted as the last of the guard bots smashed into pieces. 

"Great jo… Oh no! There are more of them!" Tails said.

"What?" Sonic was amazed, "Buttnik's not used this place in YEARS! Why's it so well guarded?"

"Maybe that Coconuts guy upgraded the security system while you were gone!" Knuckles suggested as his fist pounded into a group of buzzniks. 

"Then that whole nicenik thing must have been a trick!" Tails concluded.

"Remind me to smash him properly when we see him!" Sonic muttered as he prepared another onslaught of pain of the badniks.

Meanwhile Amy was in trouble. She had managed to get all the way to the front gate of the fortress before being set upon by a huge group of badniks, way too many badniks for her to take out with just her crossbow. So now she was running don the corridors of the fortress, looking for something, ANYTHING that she could use as a weapon.

She took a quick look behind her, only to find that the number of badniks following her had increased. "Great! No wonder Sonic told me to stay behind!" She thought. "This is as bad as it gets!" She turned back to the direction she was travelling in and groaned inwardly. "No. THIS is as bad as it gets!" Right in front of her was a large impressive looking guard. He was a knight made out of silver metal and had a feathery plume around his neck and was carrying a trident taller than Amy. The guards turn around and his eyes flashed when he saw her. Then he suddenly ran towards her, but instead of attacking her, he attacked the badniks.

Amy stared, she had never seen robots attacking each other before and neither had the badniks, at the start, most of them stopped and watched in puzzlement as the newcomer smashed their fellows to bits. However, although the knight was a good fighter, it was clear that the badniks had an advantage in numbers. The knight seemed to realise this.

"Good lady, step away!" He shouted and switched something on his trident. 

As Amy stepped backwards a huge amount of electricity started to crackle on the trident. This meant that now every time he struck a robot, it overloaded and exploded.

Soon enough the knight, now covered with black ash, was stood on his own with a sea of metal parts around him. He dusted himself off and then walked over to Amy.

"Sir Ffuzzy-Logik at your command, Milady." He said, solemnly bowing down in front of her.

"Might I suggest we leave this place before more adversaries arrive?"

"Um… OK." Amy muttered.

"As you wish, fair maiden, there is a place of sanctuary this way!" The knight told her before jogging down the corridor.

And so Amy started to follow him.

Coconuts was sprinting up to his battle station, hoping that Sonic wouldn't find the stash of inactive beanie bots that they had spent the last three years making.

He needed have worried about that, because Sonic found him first.

The first he knew of this was hearing a voice shout "There you are!" before being struck on the chest, hard. 

He fell to the floor as Sonic rebounded off his chest. "Wait! You're making a mistake!" He shouted, as soon as he realised what was going on.

"Oh, Come on! Do you honestly expect us to believe that whole 'beanie nicenik' thing?"

"But it's true!"

"Your tricks don't fool us Coconuts!" Sonic snapped, "This time I'll make sure you're out of commission for good, along with all the rest of your junkyard friends!" He then started to rev up the biggest spin dash of his life.

Author's note: I'm not going to make any promises about when chapter 4 of this is up. But I CAN promise that if you review I'll probably get it up quicker than I would if you don't.


End file.
